Becoming
by District 8 boss
Summary: Not really about the paranormalcy book. I couldn't find something to match my take on angels and quest so here you go. Read and review.


I cranked Death Arrow louder. The chorus strummed freely as Jacob Losts began singing. I pressed the Cd case closer to my heart. Jacob hung all over my room. Standing in front of the rest of the band. His blonde hair streaked with black. I bit my tongue. If only I could meet him.

The bright sunlight streamed through my window. My black curtains only halfway covered the piercing streams of light. I stood up to go shut my curtains. The large pond that sat out behind my room churned with the wind. A shadow flew over the pond. I started to finish closing the curtain, until the shadow fell.

A boy with blonde hair sat in the pond, his wings- wings?- started retracting into his back. He stood up. My room was the only part of the house that was visible from the pond. The boy walked towards my window. I don't think he has seen me yet. My tongue starts to bleed as I bite down on it. He moves his hand for me to open up the window. I stare at his blonde hair, golden brown eyes, black hoodie with the Death Arrow symbol on it.

I pull the latch up. "Yes may I help you?" I say stupidly. I'd sooner get a job at McDonalds then this guy coming in willingly.

"Yes you can. May I come in by any chance?" He asks. I love his voice. Whatever he says runs in line like a melody.

"Give me one good reason." I say. My tongue has a huge gash in it now. I really don't want to let this incredibly hot stranger in my room. Something makes me think he means well. His face shifts slightly. I can tell he feels uncomfortable.

"I am a Mellow Angel… a fallen, Mellow Angel." His face brightens and he cracks a small smile. His teeth are a blinding white.

"Speak English please! What's your name?" I ask returning the smile. Okay weird… what the what is a Mellow Angel. His golden eyes sparkle like a copper pan.

"Mellow Angels are angels of the forest. My name is Rictor. Now please, this is an emergency." His soft pleading face dragged my down a hole of temptation. I moved out of the window pane and sat on my rug. He walked in my black and white room.

"Rictor can you tell me more? About where the Mellow Angels are. I haven't heard of any forest around Luxury falls. Of course, I only moved last month, but still." I ask. He gave me questions, I want answers. Death Arrow is still blasting. My hand reaches for the dial.

Rictor smiles. "You are ever so kind. Mellow Angels are hated by many. The Deelest Angels, winter angels, are on good terms with us. Only because we mainly share territories. I happen to be a messenger. Even more hated are the messengers, mostly by our king Plyothos. A Bellarny- sky angel- shot me down because I was supposed to deliver a, well lets just say very, important message. They do not believe our seer Grindala, even though she speaks the truth. Our warriors are dying. The world is crumbling under our feet. Mellows call it the Pollution."

Okay. Winter angels… check. Sky angels… double check. Rictor still shoots me that pleading face. Does he expect me to help him? "And… well go on." I say. He is not telling me something, a glint in his eye sparkles like a flickering flame. Outside the pond had stopped dancing with the wind and now sat still. The Bellarny were happy.

"I need your help…" I cant tell him my name. Everything seemed pretty believable so far, but what if it was a prank from the government for voting for the opposing candidate for senate last year.

"Just call me Penny. Short for Penelope." I say, my cheeks become rose gardens. He smiles. Wow. I mean blinding!

"Okay, Penelope, one favor can I stay here. Just until I can fly again. I wont be trouble to your family I promise." Golden eyes turn to liquid gold. Only way he will be discovered: If my Perfect Mayor Mother comes into my locked at all times room. Or if I have to take him to school. I completely forgot about school next week.

"Sure. But do you see this room. No going outside. No bringing anything in, without my permission. Understood." He nods and begins to unpack his neon green leather jacket. Fold up air mattress. I-phone 4s. A tablet with brown wiry netting surrounding the back. Some space bags with clothes in them. That was all in the two pockets of his jacket.

"Wow, Mellows are really in with technology aren't they. Do I need to help you with your little quest thing?" I ask batting my clumpy mascara eyelashes.

"I cant get help from mortals." He says never bringing his face up from the tablet.

"What if I wasn't mortal?"


End file.
